De hechizos de amor verdadero y tartas
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] María-chan encuentra un libro de hechizos, preparando una tarta para su Ren-sama con un poderoso hechizo de amor verdadero, ¿Podrá María-chan conquistar a su amado actor a través de un hechizo de amor? "El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El libro de Hechizos de María-chan del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)"


**El siguiente OS participa en el Reto Mensual: El libro de Hechizos de María-chan del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

―Agregar una pizca de azahar…―decía una pequeña niña mientras concentrada agregaba los ingredientes a una extraña masa― Y ahora a dejar reposas por…20 minutos, luego al horno.― una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en su cara― Esta vez sí que caerás a mis pies Ren-sama.

* * *

Una semana antes, María Takarada iba entrando por las grandes puertas transparentes de LME, se dirigió a una de las oficinas donde posiblemente estaría la persona que más admiraba, la puerta del lugar tenía una chapa que decía Sección Love ME.

―¡Onee-sama, mira, encontré esto es impresionante!―decía María, buscando a Kyoko y mostrando en alto una especie de cuaderno con hojas amarillentas y degastadas.

Al entrar, vio que la chica de pelo naranja a la cual llamaba Onee-sama no se encontraba en su lugar estaban dos chicas de cabello negro. Las jóvenes la saludaron cuando entró al lugar.

―¿Buscas a Kyoko-san?― preguntó Chiori, mientras Kanae le ofrecía una silla a María.

―Sí, quería mostrarle mi nuevo libro de hechizos. Lo encontré en el desván de la casa del abuelo.―María con orgullo se lo enseñaba a las chicas.

―Ella no está ―le respondió Kanae con su frialdad habitual.

―¡Increíble! ¿Y eso funciona, ya probaste algún hechizo?―decía Chiori, mientras hojeaba el libro, en busca de alguna maldición.

―Aún no lo pruebo, pero creo que haré el hechizo de amor verdadero.―los ojos de María comenzaron a brillar, se notaba que estaba en su propio mundo de fantasías.―El hechizo dice que si dos personas comen de la receta que hay ahí, esas personas se enamorarán inmediatamente y se amarán para toda la vida. ¡OH! ¿A ti también te gusta la magia Chiori-san? ― Chiori tenía toda la atención de María.

Kanae llegó junto a ellas y comenzó a buscar el hechizo. No era complicado era como hacer una tarta de frutas, pero las especias aromáticas eran las que cambiaban. Kanae suspiró al darse cuenta que el supuesto libro de hechizos era una farsa, pero prefirió no decirle a María para no acabar con sus esperanzas.

―¿Es este?― le preguntó Kanae, mientras señalaba la receta.

―Sí, ese mismo. Lo haré y se lo daré de comer a Ren-sama.―decía la pequeña.

* * *

Una semana después, María paseaba por los pasillos de LME con una cajita blanca entre sus pequeños dedos, al ver desde lejos al actor de sus sueños conversando con su amada Onee-sama, corrió hacia ellos.

―¡Onee-sama, Ren-sama!― gritó la pequeña para llamar la atención de ambos actores, los cuales se voltearon hacia ella y le sonrieron. «Se ven tan bien juntos» pensó María por un momento.

―Buenos días María-chan―la saludó Ren, dándole una de sus sonrisas amables.

―Buenos días Ren-sama, Onee-sama― respondía María extasiada.

―Buenos días María-chan, ¿Qué tienes ahí?― preguntó Kyoko.

―Oh, esto es un regalo para Ren-sama, ten― dijo la pequeña extendiendo la cajita a Ren.

Ren la tomó y abrió, vio en el interior un pequeño pastel de frutas.

―Se ve delicioso María-chan, ¿lo hiciste tu misma?―preguntó Ren con curiosidad.

―Sí, sólo necesité ayuda de las cocineras para meterlo y sacarlo del horno.―María se sentía orgullosa de su obra.

―Pues entonces vamos a probarlo, Mogami-san, ¿no tienes un cuchillo de casualidad?―preguntó amablemente a la chica de cabello naranja.

―Creo que sí, déjame buscar Tsuruga-san.―Kyoko comenzó a buscar en su bolso―Aquí no lo tengo, pero en la oficina de Love Me tengo uno―dijo a Ren.

―Esta bien, vamos a buscarlo a la oficina y así no molestaremos el paso a nadie.―dijo Ren.

Se dirigieron y entraron a la oficina de la sección Love Me, Ren colocó la tarta sobre la mesa y comenzó a cortar 3 trozos, María comenzó a poner cara de horror cuando vio que Ren, le pasó un trozo a Kyoko, uno a ella y otro para él. Ella no podía decirle a Ren que el pastel era sólo para ellos dos porque era parte de un hechizo de amor, tampoco podía negarle comer un trozo a su amada Onee-sama. Estaba en un grave predicamento.

Vio con horror, como Kyoko y Ren decían al tiempo "_itadakimasu_" comiendo el primer trozo de pastel. María esperaba ver chispas de color rosa alrededor de ellos, corazones salir de sus cuerpos, que el aura de ambos se tornara rosa y que en cuanto se miraran, sintieran unas ganas irrefrenables de besarse y declararse su amor, pero… no pasó nada.

―María, ¿No pruebas la tarta? Está deliciosa.― le dijo Kyoko amablemente, al ver que María aun tenía en su mano la tarta intacta.

―Sí― dijo la pequeña, probando la tarta.

Cuando ambos actores se fueron, María se dirigió a la oficina de su abuelo, estaba hecha una furia. Entró al despacho con rabia y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

―Toma, te devuelvo tu tonto libro de hechizos, ¡no sirve para nada!― le decía la niña a su abuelo.

―¿Qué sucede?―Lory miraba atento a su nieta.

―Hice uno de los tontos hechizos que ahí sale ¡y no resulto!, Onee-sama y Ren-sama comieron de la tarta que preparé para el hechizo de amor verdadero y no se enamoraron.

Lory no entendía nada. María tuvo que explicarle con pelos y señales que era lo que quería decirle.

Luego él estalló en una carcajada.

―Bueno, olvidemos esto, ¿qué tal si me ayudas con la fiesta de Halloween?― preguntó el extravagante hombre.

―Está bien, ¿que necesitas?― respondió María de mala gana aún desanimada por su error esotérico.

―Aún no me decido por el lugar adecuado.―le dijo a la niña, mirando las fotografías de dos casa enormes.

María amaba la fiesta de Halloween, por lo que la mejor forma de olvidar su fracaso mágico y su libro de hechizos inútil, era haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este OS, que está ligado a la historia del Reto de Halloween de La Caja de Pandora. **

**Acepto flores y tomatazos en sus reviews, PM, y alertas.**

**Ja nee.**


End file.
